The application pertains to navigation systems for managing routes of drivers, and more particularly to a navigation system that integrates hours of service and navigation to reroute a driver to a new stop.
Currently, dispatchers are responsible for routing drivers. For example, a dispatcher sends a driver a preplanned travel route, which may have one or more preplanned stops based on the projected travel time and the maximum number of driving hours for the particular driver. However, road conditions (e.g., weather, traffic, construction, etc.) change dynamically, and as a result the driver may not be able to achieve the average speeds presumed by the dispatcher. This can result in the driver not having enough remaining driving hours to reach the preplanned stop. When this happens, the driver may notify the dispatcher, who may then find the driver another stop along his route; but, if the dispatcher is not available, the driver may choose to continue driving to the pre-planned stop outside of compliance for his maximum driving hours, which is undesirable. Also, problems may arise when the driver is in a remote area where nearby stops are not available. This may cause the driver to drive out of compliance with their hours of service requirements, increasing the risk for civil penalties and crashes from fatigue. Potential changes in driving regulations make compliance with driving hours requirements more of a concern for carriers that could be forced to pay civil penalties when their drivers are out of compliance.